Can it be love?
by SarcasticService
Summary: Reis is always certain that men are wicked and perverted, and that she's better off training on her own. But when the other Yami's talked about YamiYuugi and herself, is she so sure? OC X Yami Yuugi Rated K for slight violence


Yey! I finally got up my first Fanfic! Hope you all like it!

Reis: Of course they'll like it, it's about me!

Asuka: What about me?

Reis: Well, it doesn't matter if they don't like you, i love you! huggles Asuka

Asuka: Yey! I ish loved!

I did the Yu-gi-ohcharacters like the Love Hina ones,trying to match theirpersonalities (except Malik, Marik and Bakura, but there isn't any roles for them. I just added them because I just couldn't leave them out!)! This is how I think they go:

Shinobu Maehara Serenity Wheeler

Koalla Su Asuka Shimizu

Motoko Aoyama Reis (Asuka's Yami)

Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno Mai Valentine

Naru Narusegawa Tea Gardener

Keitaro Urashima Yami Yuugi

With Yu-gi-oh,I prefer to use the American dubbed names, because I haven't seen the Japanese version! Asuka Shimizu is English but she has a Japanese name (how does that work out? O.o) and Reis (just the name not the character!)is actually German for rice...I heard it in one of my German classes and liked the way it sounded! (Don't ask I'm just plain psycho!...Like Malik! huggles Malik Plushie) Oh, and Malik is Yami Marik and Marik is...Marik! On most other fanfics I do, Reis actually likes Bakura, but I couldn't be bothered with that pairing for this fanfic!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Love Hina (this is based on episode 3!), but I do own Asuka and Reis, as they are my fan characters!

* * *

"Aww, isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" Marik said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Malik, Marik, Bakura and I were watching Yami sleeping. He was lying on the sofa, curled up in a ball.

"Let's wake him up!" Bakura said, smirking maliciously.

"No!" I said, glaring at him.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"Oh, I see…you like him!"

"No! I don't! It's just…it's evil to wake someone up when their sleeping!"

"Well, I think you like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't."

"Do…Hey! No fair!"

"HA! Reis and Yami, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Yugi in a baby's carriage!" Malik and Marik sang at the same time. Everyone, except me and Yami (who was still asleep), laughed their heads off. I blushed a bright red.

"Let's see your mood ring then!" Bakura said, grabbing my wrist. He studied my ring. "What's dark blue again?"

"Dark blue?" Marik asked. Bakura nodded. "I think it was happy or in love or something. I don't know, I can't remember it all!"

"Ha, so you DO like him?"

I stayed silent. Malik, Marik and Bakura laughed.

"What's everyone laughing at?"

Everyone turned to see Yami, who was know sat up on the sofa. I blushed again, but hid it. Yami saw me.

"What's with the blushing; you look as red as Asukas' hair!" he joked.

That really ticked me off. "How dare you insult my hikari like that!" I said, punching him so hard that he hit the wall.

I looked away from him and folded my eyes. "Anyway, I like Asuka's hair the way it is."

I ripped open the door and walked out.

"Whoa, what's up with her lately…"

* * *

Later that night, I was sat in the hot springs of the dorm with Asuka.

>All I think about is the pharaoh…. what's the matter with me? 

"Reis?" Asuka asked, poking me in the shoulder. I paid no attention.

>Do I really like him? 

"Reis….Talk to me!"

>Why…whenever I look at him…I feel so hot…that I cannot breathe… 

I touched my chest and felt my heart beat against it.

>I feel so hot, when I look into him…C-could it be…? 

"Please, Reis, pay attention to me! Talk, something!"

>But, what else could it be if not THAT..! 

"Atchoo!" I sneezed, baby Simba-like (A/N: If you haven't seen Lion King, you are very sad…He sneezes at the start and it's so cute!).

Asuka was sat on my lap, facing away from me, her arms around my neck.

"Reis!"

>The stuff I've seen in movies and read in books…? Yes, these are definitely the signs…I-I don't believe it! I won't believe it! 

I stood up, completely oblivious of Asuka. She fell off me and landed in the pool, splashing a gallon of water over me.

"Yami! You will not win me over!"

Asuka blinked.

"Er, Reis? What are you on about?"

* * *

The next morning, Yami was sat staring at his ceiling. He saw a hole in the ceiling.

"Huh?"

He carefully wondered over to it.

"Well, as Resident Manager, I guess it's my job to clear up everything. Wonder where it goes?"

I was speaking to Tea about Yami.

"Why does he have to stay here though?" I asked.

Serenity, Mai, Asuka, Tea and I all stayed in a girl's dorm. I had only came here with Asuka, and had just found out that Yami was the Landlord.

"Now, now," Tea began. "It was Grandma Motou's decision."

Grandma Motou was the original landlady of the dorm, but she had gone on a tour around the world, and had faxed the deed to Yami.

"Oh…is that right?"

"Also…I think thing's have changed for the better ever since he's been here. We now have more time to do stuff than we had before."

There was a small noise. I noticed a board between us, as we were sat on the floor. It had a small stuffed cat toy on top of it.

"Huh?"

It moved again, and this time Yami's head popped through.

"Where am I now?" he asked. Then he saw Tea.

"Ya…Ya…Yami…"

"T-Tea?"

He turned and saw me, glaring at him.

"Y- Yo- Y-.."I began.

I stood up, pulling out my sword. I held it out, down near his head.

"..YOU! #$"

I raised my sword and brought it down on his head.

"Succession move, Zankusen!"

Luckily for him, I hadn't taken the cover off it. But it still must of hurt.

"You've finally shown your true self as an ordinary pervert!" I shouted (A/N: God, she REALLY doesn't want to like him, huh?) "How dare you try peeking into a girl's room without permission!"

Yami had managed to crawl up out of the hole in the floor, and he was sat on the floor, covered in dust, rubbing his injured head.

"No, that's not true!" I said.

"Still trying to lie?" I pulled the cover off my sword.

"Wait!" I turned to see Tea stood next to Yami. I blinked. "We've had this hole for a while now."

"Tea-sempai..?"

"When Grandma Motou was still here, we found the hole to be useful."

"But still! We have to kick-"

Mai, Serenity and Asuka walked around the corner of the door.

"Why do you pick on him so much?" Mai asked.

"You're so harsh, Reis-san…" Serenity said.

"Yami is covered with dust!" Asuka pointed out.

"But I was doing this for our…"

"But really," Tea continued. "We need a Kanrinin (A/N: Kanrinin: Resident Manager) for the dorm."

"That can't be…I'll never accept him. "

Flashback

I was stood watching my sister walk away, giggling, with a man.

"Sister!" I shouted. She ignored me. The smile slowly disappeared from my face. "Sister!" Again she paid no attention to me. The wind blasted my face, and it was deathly cold but I didn't move.I just stood there, my eyes filling with tears, knowing all too well that I would never see her again…

End Flashback

"Never!….AND EVER!...…never…."

I suddenly felt weak and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Hey, Reis…it's raining outside."

It was Asuka. I was lying on the floor, in my bed. Asuka was looking after me.

"You shouldn't stay out so long without a jacket or something or you'll catch a cold…"

Lately, I had been training harder, so I stayed outside for longer. And it was getting close to winter, and it was cold. But that didn't stop me. It never will.

"A cold?"

She took my temperature.

"Yeah, a cold."

"I see…it…wasn't love after all…thank goodness…it wasn't first love…"

I closed my eyes. Then it hit me.

"Uh!"

I pulled myself up.

"Yami Motou! He took advantage of my cold and tried to mess around with my feelings! How could he be so mean and good for nothing? How dare he try to mess around with an innocent girl who hasn't fallen in love before! It's unforgivable! MOST unforgivable!" (A/N: She always gets the wrong end of the stick…sorta like me!)

Asuka just stared at me, as I got up and ran out of the door, finding two swords on the way.

* * *

Yami was sat on the floor, pouring himself some tea (A/N: It is HIGHLY unlikely that Yami has tea but this is my fanfic and I can make characters do what I please!).

"Oh the tea is steaming…it's a sign of good luck! …Huh?"

He looked up and saw me pull open the door.

"Motou!" I shouted.

"Wha- What is it?"

"A fight, Motou." I said, throwing him a sword. "I challenge you, NOW!"

"A fi-…fight?" he said. He was just holding his tea in his hands, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Don't question me! Here's the deal. I you win, I will accept you as Kanrinin. But if I win…"

"If you w- w- win?"

"I'll take over as Kanrinin. Then you won't be needed here anymore!" I smiled slightly then shouted; "You will leave immediately!"

I raised my sword and lunged at him. He dropped his tea and held uphissword, which was still in its' cover. My sword hit it and sent a shock up my arm, making me fall back. My whole body shook, and I swayed from side-to-side, trying to steady myself.

"A-…are you ok?" Yami asked, lowering the cover.

"Don't act like you care! And because I'm not used to being around a male, you were probably…" I made another lunge. "..laughing at me all this time!"

I brought my sword down, but he moved, and I sliced the table clean in two.

He took this opportunity and crawled up the hole in his ceiling. I knew where he was going, so I raced out of the door, and headed upstairs.

Yami pushed up the board, panting. He looked to his right and saw Tea staring at him. She blinked, then stood up properly and shook her fist.

"You…!"

"MOTOU!" I shouted.

"Woaah!" Yami said, as he slipped and fell into Tea. They fell over and Yami landed on top of Tea.

"What the heck is happening!" Tea asked, pushing Yami to the side.

"I don't know!" Yami said. "Reis suddenly talked about having a fight…"

"A fight?"

They heard footsteps and jumped out of their skin when they saw me stood in the doorway, wielding my sword.

"Here you are..! You've lost balance!"

I swiped my sword through the air and sent a gust of wind at him. Yami scrambled to his feet and ran out of the other door.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after him. I sent another blast down the corridor, but he went to his right and down into the main hall. After we had just gone past, Mai came out.

"What? What's up?"

I followed him up the stairs and past a terrified Serenity. Yami passed Asuka, who was looking out over the balcony.

"Ah...It's Yami!" she said, stepping forward, but he raced past her and I followed him. Asuka spun around, taken a-back by the wind behind us.

We ran up to the top balcony, where there was nowhere else for him to go. Or so I thought.

"Stop!" I shouted.

He evaded my blasts, and jumped over on the roof. I followed him. We were now running above the hot springs. He came to the end of the roof, and stopped. He turned to face me. My face was red, and I felt hot. But I was determined to finish this.

"Now you have nowhere to run to…Get ready!" I said, raising my sword. I felt weak again, like I had before, and fell to the side.

"Watch out!" Yami shouted, racing towards me. I still had my arms in the air, holding my sword up high. My eyes were closed.

He jumped up and grabbed my arm. We rolled down the roof, Yami holding me against him. We were about to fall, but he grabbed the drainpipe. I dropped my sword and it fell, eventually hitting a rock and sticking there.

He held onto the drainpipe with one hand, and holding my hand with the other. I still had my eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was.

"Let go!" I shouted, swinging from side-to-side.

"Watch out! Don't move!"

Tea, Mai, Serenity and Asuka were stood, somewhere below us.

"Let me go! I'd rather drown than have you save me!"

"No I can't let you do that! You have a cold!"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course it does! I…I'm…I'm Hinata Inn's Kanrinin!"

I stayed silent, blushing slightly. Yami pulled me up.

"You can do it."

I pulled myself up onto the roof. Then the drainpipe broke and Yami fell into the springs. I peered over the roof.

"Yami!"

He floated to the top, his eyes closed, and blew out some water out of his mouth, like a whale.

"Ooh, guess he's still alive then!" Mai said.

"Yami, the immortal!" Asuka shouted.

When I got down from the roof, I pulled my sword out from the rock. I helped Yami out of the water. I turned away from him.

"You saved my life. You could have just let me drop…Why?"

"Because, I wouldn't have been a very good Kanrinin…"

"Oh, so you did it to help yourself?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't like you…"

I was enraged.

"How DARE you!" I screamed, and knocked him out.

* * *

Okay, the ending is a little weak, but I'm not good at endings! Hope you guys liked it!

Reis: Yey! I got to crack Yami in the face! I rock!

Yami: wakes up hey! That hurt, ya know!

Reis: Do i look like I'm bothered! If it were Malik, that woulda been another thing...daydreams

Asuka: God, here she goes again! throws Reis another Malik plushie

Reis sees plushie on floor MINE! pounces

R&R please!


End file.
